Tres son multitud
by Sarah Usher
Summary: AU sin quirk. Las relaciones son una unión. Dos es la fórmula perfecta. Dormir en pareja es lo indicado. Por eso, Izuku cree que tres son multitud porque ya no sabes cómo maniobrar o qué hacer. A diferencia de lo esperado, se sintió como la tercera rueda cuando la ropa desapareció y la pasión ardió. Izuocha/Kacchako. Dedicado a Vane, ¡feliz cumpleaños, bb!


El universo y los personajes de Boku no Hero Academia son propiedad de Kohei Horikoshi, a mi solo me gusta jugar con ellos.

Regalo de cumpleaños de Vane bb y pues, sha. ¡Feliz cumpleaños, bb! Te deseo el mejor de todo, ya veintitrés primaveras no se dice fácil y espero que lo disfrutes y te la pases muy bien, te lo mereces.

Ojala disfruten leerlo como yo lo hice mientras lo escribía.

**AU sin quirk. Izuocha - Kacchako.**

* * *

**Tres son multitud**

La soltería implica soledad.

Las relaciones son una unión. Dos es la fórmula perfecta.

Por eso, Izuku cree que tres son multitud.

Todo inició durante la preparatoria, todavía no recuerda cómo se armó de valor para invitar a Ochako al baile de primavera.

_Ella lo hizo._ Recuerda con las mejillas rojas.

Cuando lo piensa detenidamente, parte de su relación está guiada por la iniciativa de la castaña. No es queja ni reclamo. Está más cómodo y seguro de esta forma, ella nunca se impuso, siempre lo consultaba antes de dar cualquier paso.

Por eso.

—¿Cómo terminé metido aquí?

Y lo sabe, pero prefiere hacerse la víctima.

Semanas atrás, después de cumplir cinco años de relación, la rutina había empezado a permear en ellos. Bueno, es lo que Ochako aludió un día mientras veían televisión. Izuku se sintió confundido, él la amaba como el primer día y se sentía completo con su presencia.

—¿Podríamos hacer algo diferente? —Pidió mientras seguía recostada en el regazo de su novio—. Después del trabajo alguno de los dos cocina mientras el otro descansa, luego cenamos, si tenemos ánimo mantenemos relaciones sexuales y terminamos en la cama para repetirlo al día siguiente. —Podía notar la frustración y tristeza en su voz—. Tenemos veintitrés, estamos en plena juventud y me siento como si fuera una… anciana. —La última palabra salió como un murmullo.

Izuku se preguntó qué cambió. Para él funcionaba bien así. No se imaginaba su vida de otra manera, pero también entendía que probablemente la diferente visión del mundo que tiene Ochako podría ser la causa de su inconformidad. No haría nada para cambiar, así que trataría de disminuir la angustia que le generaba la realidad de sus expectativas.

Así que accedió.

Empezó de una forma inocente… bueno, algo esperado si se conoce bien a Ochako Uraraka.

Los juegos de rol fueron interesante, un cambio positivo en su vida sexual. Izuku veía a su novia más feliz, rebosante de vitalidad mientras él sentía como le absorbía la energía con cada encuentro. Sin embargo, estaba satisfecho si ella era feliz.

También hubo otros cambios en su estilo de vida.

Compraron otro coche, uno para ella e iniciaron una dieta para mantenerse saludable. Cedió lentamente, eran detalles que podría hacer por ella. Él hizo lo suyo, la sorprendía con un ramo de rosas o alguna cena romántica para avivar su relación.

Estaban en el mejor punto de su noviazgo. Incluso pensó que era momento de dar el siguiente paso cuando ella se adelantó con una idea un poco disparatada.

—Podríamos intentar… ¿tener un trío? —Más que una propuesta, salió a una pregunta hecha por una adolescente. Tenía las mejillas coloradas y los ojos brillantes, Izuku duda si Ochako alguna vez se vio tan hermosa. Y no tuvo corazón para rechazarla, aunque tuviera dudas.

Permitió que ella se encargará de todo. Le consultaba, si, no daba paso en falso, deseaba que ambos estuvieran cómodos. Así que se forzó a mantener la compostura cuando llegó un día con su entrenador de gimnasio a presentarlo.

—Él es Bakugo Katsuki, cariño —su voz era suave, tanteando el terreno y delicada para evitar que se asustara y escapara, la conocía demasiado bien—. He estado charlando con él desde que empecé a ir al gimnasio, me ha ayudado mucho con mi rutina de ejercicio y también dándome consejos para mejorar nuestra… relación.

Cuando lo piensa en retrospectiva, Izuku se da cuenta que Ochako parecía una quinceañera presentando a su nuevo novio frente a la familia. Debió de leer entre líneas.

Se limita a sonreía mientras escucha la palabrería de su novia sobre la confianza, consentimiento y lo que implica la adhesión de una tercera persona en la cama. Escuchó sobre que se hicieron exámenes médicos y no hay riesgos de contraer ningún tipo de enfermedad o riesgo de embarazo.

Todo inicia con una cena, para conocerse mejor, según Ochako. Por lo que entiende, Katsuki es dos años menor que ellos, estudia la carrera de nutrición y ha hecho diplomados de gastronomía, el trabajo en el gimnasio es su forma de solventar sus estudios, la cocina es su vocación y el ejercicio su pasión, así que encontró la forma de combinarlas.

No es un mal chico, tal vez temperamental y con apariencia ruda por su cabello rubio en picos y el imponente cuerpo de luchador profesional que se carga, pero la forma en que habla y se dirige a Ochako tiene dejes de adoración. Izuku se siente sutilmente celoso e identificado.

¿Cómo no amar a su novia?

Y esa es la cuestión de todo.

Dormir solo es solitario. Hacerlo en pareja es lo indicado. Tres es una multitud porque ya no sabes cómo maniobrar o que hacer.

A diferencia de lo esperado, Izuku se sintió como la tercera rueda cuando la ropa desapareció y la pasión ardió.

Es fecha en que intenta procesar como es que permitió tan pasivamente que otro hombre estuviera con su mujer frente a él. Sí, sí, dio su consentimiento inicialmente y sabe que debió detenerlo pero…

—Ochako se veía tan feliz —le confiesa una tarde a Denki, uno de sus compañeros de trabajo. Es de los pocos amigos que tiene, con los que siente confianza de hablar temas tan íntimos buscando consejos.

—Hermano, las mujeres son seres extraños. —Fue la resignada respuesta que le dio. En esta ocasión no había sugerencia o consejo, ni siquiera palabras de alientos porque ambos sabían perfectamente que sucedía pero ninguno tenía el valor de expresarlo en voz alta.

Izuku lo intenta, _de verdad se esfuerza_, porque cree que puede lidiar con ello, que la desconexión del cuerpo y alma existe y se aferra a la ilusión de que_ su novia todavía lo ama._

Y sabe que no es así, porque ella brilla con luz propia cuando él está en casa, porque sus sonrisas que irradian vida energizan a otro mientras él se agota cada vez más rápido.

Es su sexto aniversario cuando la espera en el comedor, tomando té verde y con una maleta a un lado.

Porque Izuku la ama y sabe que ella ya no lo hacer y por ello quiere que sea feliz aunque no sea con él.

Así que le da un último beso, agradeció los años juntos y sonríe con la tristeza que por primera vez, su corazón le permite exteriorizar.

—Tres son multitud, Ochako —le cuenta, mientras ella derrama lágrimas y le suplica que no se vaya —. Soy quien sobra —agrega, antes de besarle la frente y permitirse llorar junto a ella, porque no es fácil dejar al amor de tu vida para que haga su vida con su amor—. Sé feliz, Ochako. —La abraza con fuerza, uniendo las partes que acaba de romper porque espera que sea diferente, que Uraraka se reinvente y llene de amor los espacios vacíos que él dejó.

Tres son multitud cuando te das cuenta que tu eres el tercero.

.

* * *

.

Como le comenté a Vane, este fic es inspirado en otro... y pues, para mi, tres SÍ son multitud cuando Deku entra en la ecuación (?


End file.
